The Mystical Water
by Michael J.J
Summary: Bowser discovers the ultimate power source, And has quite a sinister plan to retrive it. Please Review!
1. An Importent Discovery

A/N: Aloha! Welcome, readers, to my first ever fanfiction (not necessarily on this site), reposted! Enjoy!  
  
The Mystical Water  
A Mario Fanfiction  
By Michael J. J.  
  
Dark Land. It is a barren wasteland. No life. No sunlight. No hope. It was a perfect home for the Koopas, a race of turtle like creatures bent on wiping out the peaceful, neighboring Mushroom Kingdom. In fact, their leader, King Bowser Koopa, was currently hatching up a scheme to destroy the peaceful nation, which no doubt had something to do with kidnapping the leader of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach Toadstool.  
  
Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on whose side you're on), Bowser's new plans where at a roadblock because of two creatures who constantly stopped him: Mario Mario and his brother whose name escaped him at the moment. It seemed that every time he had a cruel, loathsome, and devious plan, Mario and his friends would be right there to stop him. Nothing seemed to stop Mario and his brother. Bowser and his minions had tried it all, from framing Mario for crimes, to sealing his friends inside Mushroom Castle's walls, to even obtaining nearly god-like power from the Star Rod. And now, he was trying again.  
  
"No, no, no, that won't work," he muttered. "Let's see. First, I burst in with my new machine and kidnap Peach. Then, I drive the machine back to this castle and wait for those two plumbers. When they reach my throne room, I combat them with my machine and... they eventually find its power source and destroy it. Damn it!" He grabbed the grid paper he had been sketching on and threw it away.  
  
"Damn! I need to find a way to power up without weakness! But how?" He pondered the problem a while. Finally, he was fed up. He decided to take a break. "SERVENT!" He yelled, which caused a Goomba to rush in. "Bring me a glass of Tasty Tonic."  
  
The door to his throne room creaked open five minutes after Bowser gave the order to the Goomba. At first, he thought it was the Goomba returning with his drink, but he was amazed to find it was his childhood caretaker Kamek Magikoopa and his sister, Kammy. "Your majesty," Kamek said excitedly, "we have found something that would be of great interest to you!"  
  
"The only thing that could possibly interest me right now is if you found a way to destroy those two plumbers."  
  
"As a matter of fact, your majesty, we have!" Said Kammy, sparking Bowser interest.  
  
Before Bowser could ask how he could defeat Mario and his twin, Kamek explained. "We have found a source of magic so great, that even if Mario had the power of the Star Rod, the Power Stars, and the Shine Sprites on his side, he couldn't even hope to touch you." Kamek opened a book he was carrying to a page with a picture of an ordinary looking lake. "This lake is what holds the Mystical Water. The water has concentrated magic so great, that a mere sip of it would give you powers greater than the Star Spirits themselves!"  
  
Bowser grinned evilly. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get to that lake!"  
  
"That's the problem, Sire," Kammy said, causing Bowser's smirk to disappear. "As a precaution, the Star Spirits built a temple around this lake. They then set up a barrier that could only be broken if the five beings of Mushroom World with the purest hearts were to stand in front of it."  
  
"Well who are they?" Bowser demanded to know.  
  
"Uh, well, they are all beings we've met before. They are Mario, Yoshi, Toad, Peach, and Lu- Loo- that guy who wears green," said Kamek.  
  
At first, Kamek and Kammy expected Bowser to go into rage. However, Bowser smiled wickedly instead. "That shouldn't be too much of a problem."  
  
The magical siblings were in shock. "Your majesty," Kammy said, uneasy, "with all due respect, those five are the ones who have stopped all plans prior to this. How can you hope to force them to one spot?"  
  
"We won't have to. We just have to lure them there. We have to get something we can use as bait to lure them there."  
  
"Should I tell the Doom Ship to prepare for a kidnapping of the princess," asked Kamek.  
  
"No. I have a better idea. You see, I've had this big plan that was sure to succeed. Unfortunately, it required an energy source that was perpetual, something I thought was impossible. I thought I would only get an efficient power source for my next plan, but you've allowed me to do so much more."  
  
At that point, the goomba returned carrying a tray with a bottle of Tasty Tonic. Even though he thought he was serving only one, he had the customary three glasses on the tray. Bowser took the bottle and poured three glasses, then offered the two to Kamek and Kammy.  
  
"A toast! To the soon to be defeat of Mario, and the soon to be victory of the Koopa Klan!"  
  
After the three villains had finished their celebration drink, Bowser ordered them to follow him. The evil reptile escorted them to a level of the castle that was so far below ground that Kammy and Kamek didn't even know it existed. They eventually came to a metal door that was being guarded by two Hammer Brothers. Upon seeing their king, the two guards immediately bowed.  
  
"Let me through," ordered the evil tyrant. "I must speak with a few of the prisoners."  
  
The guards bowed and unlocked the door. Behind that door was a prison, one of the most horrible you can imagine. The cells overflowed with Goombas, Lakitus, Shy Guys, and several other creatures. Patrolling the dungeon were several Hammer Brothers, Koopatrols, Clubbas, Boomerang Brothers, Boom Booms, and Dark Koopas. Every creature on patrol stopped their rounds and bowed at the sight of their king.  
  
"Your majesty, what is this place?" Kamek asked.  
  
"This, my friends, is where every creature who betrays or interferes with the Koopas plans ends up. This is where Mario and his friends will end up when I'm through with them."  
  
Indeed, Kamek and his sister saw a very long row of cells that seemed designed to be better guarded then the others. Instead of having just bars, the walls of the cell were all metal with just a little window in the doors. On one of the doors was a little sign that said RESERVED FOR MARIO. The other doors were also reserved for YOSHI, TOAD, WARIO, WALUIGI, DAISY, DONKEY KONG, and, of course, THAT GREEN GUY. Farther than that were cells with names of people neither of the wizards recognized.  
  
"But never mind that, we must speak with others," Bowser said. Still not knowing their king's orders, the magical twins followed their lord to the back of the dungeon.  
  
Upon arriving, they saw another row of five cells built like the ones meant to imprison Mario and his friends. However, instead of being reserved for future captives, they were filled. On each door was a name. The names were: WART, TATANGA, KING BOO, MASTER HAND, and SYRUP.  
  
"Behind each of these doors is a being that challenged the Koopa Klan. They did the most damages, that's why there in the worst possible cells."

Koopatrols opened the doors. Chained inside each of the cells was a creature completely from the last. The magical reptiles immedetly reconized them

In the first cell was the evil frog known as Wart. Kamek and Kammy remembered why this amphibous emperor was in the prison. It was years ago, after Bowser was first defeated by Mario and his brother. Bowser had nearly finished two more divisons of his army. First off were the Shy Guys, who had come near extiction after interference from the Yoshis twenty years earlier. Bowser had spent years allowing their numbers to regrow. The second was the Koopa Klan's first attempt at a technological machine. They were mindless, kamakazi robots called Bob-Ombs. Bowser planned to use them in an effort to overthrow several diffrent lands.

However, before the plan could go forward, Wart, who had been a high ranking Koopa general beforehand, hypnotized the Shy Guys to serve him. He also reprogrammed the Bob-Ombs. He fled Dark Land and planned to take over Sub-Con, the land of dreams. Bowser was furious and ordered his capture. By the time Wart was caught, he had been defeated by Mario and his pals, with the Shy Guys once again nearly gone and the Bob-Ombs destroyed. It took years for both divisons to be rebuilt.

In the second cell was Tatanga the alein. Kammy remembered how he had ruined a perfectly good plan. The Koopas were going to take advantage of Sarasaland's low defenses and take control of it. However, Tatanga attacked it first. This put the land on high alert, ruining the Koopa's plans. Bowser then ordered Tatanga's capture, along with what was left of his army.

In cell number three, chained in special chains, was the ruler of the Boos, King Boo. Boo had possesed Bowser once in an attempt to capture Mario and Luigi. When he failed, Bowser locked him in this prison in special chains he could not phase through. When Bowser attempted to frame Mario on Isle Delfino, the undead king was given a second chance. He failed, which got him right back in his cell. He was let out breifly when Bowser wanted two of his minions to participate in the Mushroom Kingdom's Double Dash tournement, but was sent back after the last race ended.

In cell number four, also restrained in special chains, was the reality bending being known as the Master Hand. Master Hand had twice, for his own amusement, captured many heros from many diffrent worlds and forced them to compete in a brutal tournament. The second time this happened, Bowser overthrew Master and became Giga Bowser, a creature with even more bulk than original Bowser. He failed to stop the heroes, but captured Master. After putting a spell on him that limited his reality warping powers, Master disappered to an unknown place, at least till now.

In cell number five was a lady the magical twins only heard about, the leader of the Black Suger Pirates, Capitan Syrup. While her main focus had been Wario, the female villain made a mistake of attacking several Koopa ships. She was captured for it.

"Listen up, you pathetic creatures, you can get out of here if you can do one simple thing..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The Plan Begins

Far away from Bowser's castle, far from the gloomy Dark Land, far from any of the evil creatures of Bowser's army was the peaceful vacation spot of Isle Delfino. This island was known for its beautiful landscape, its warm weather, and its general hospitality to tourists. This was the vacation spot for the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario Mario, as well as his friends.

Mario stretched out on his beach chair. This had been his second visit to this lovely island, and the first one to be pleasant, seeing how the first time he was here, he was to busy proving to the Pintas and Nokis that he wasn't polluting the island. After finally proving his innocence, Mario was welcomed back any time he wanted.

The fourth racing tournament named after him, the Mario Kart Tournament, had just drawn to a close. This one had been given the subtitle Double Dash! And with good reason: for the first time, two racers drove one kart. Princess Peach Toadstool had chosen to set up her racetrack, Peach Beach, on the shores of this island. The Pintas approved of this, mainly because it would mean more tourism, which was their main industry. Now that the tournament was over, all the racers (except Bowser and his men, of course) decided to spend a few weeks of fun in the sun.

Well, some were still all business, like the Wario Brothers, Wario and Waluigi, who were on the shores of Gelato Beach, trying to sale the latest game from Wario Ware Inc. to Yoshi and his racing partner, Birdo.

"Come on, it's loads of fun, I promise," Wario said.

Yoshi arched his eyebrow. "I'm not paying ten coins for a game that's five seconds long. It's nothing but a scam."

"Look, we have to make these games sale. We have to eat too, ya know," Waluigi said.

"Oh sure, I'm sure you two starve to death in that giant castle of yours, sitting on a pile of cash so big it attracted pirates," Yoshi said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Wario butted in. "Now are you buying or what?"

Birdo finally got sick of the conversation. "Come on, Yoshi. If you ignore them, they'll go away."

The dino from Dinosaur land and the bird from Sub-Con walked away, leaving the doppleganger brothers alone.

"Oh, well. Let's try that big ape in a tie, he looks pretty dumb."

That big ape was none other than the hero of DK Island, son of the Kong currently known as Cranky and enemy to King K. Rool, leader of the Kremlings, Donkey Kong himself. He was currently sitting at the beach's juice bar, sipping a banana shake. Sitting next to him was his partner in heroism Diddy Kong, who was currently reading a copy of MUSHROOM WORLD NEWS. While reading, Diddy saw an article that caught his interest. He tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Hey, look at this," he said.

Diddy showed the headline to his friend. It read: **King Conker improves Windy's relation with neighboring countries. Nation's future bright. **Under the headline was Diddy's fellow racer in his quest to defeat the evil Wizpig, Conker the squirrel. He was sitting on a throne with a golden crown on his head. He was shaking hands with various creatures from other countries.

"Wow, looks like Conker's luck is picking up," Donkey said. "We haven't heard from him in three years."

Diddy remembered. Conker was a good friend of his, a good enough friend that he helped Diddy defeat Wizpig. Three years ago, he received a letter from him. It read:

"Dear Diddy,

Sorry I couldn't come tell you this in person, but it's too dangerous for us to stay in a high population. A strange creature named Evil Acorn kidnapped Berri a few weeks ago. I managed to stop him, but he hasn't given up so easily. He has followers who have been attacking us constantly. We can barely sleep at night. We have decided to both move from our location. We have found a country named Windy that is very secluded. It was taken over by a monarch a very long time ago, which resulted in a plunge in its economics. It isn't very pleasant place to live, but we'll be safe. We'll leave when we're sure Acorn has given up. Unfortunately, this country doesn't even have a mail service, so we won't be able to stay in touch. I'll miss you Diddy. See you in a few years.

Your pal, Conker."

That was the last Diddy heard of his friend. And now, out of the blue he finds out that Conker is king of the very nation he moved to.

"Man, I wonder what Conker did to convince an entire nation to make him king," Diddy commented.

Donkey skimmed the article. "According to this, he overthrew the previous king, who was an evil ruler. Not only that, but he stopped the attack of the Tediz on the country."

"Wow, I'd love to hear the details of that."

Donkey skimmed the article again. "Looks like you'll get the chance. According to this, Windy will be getting a working mail service soon."

"Uh oh, DK, here comes the Wario brothers."

Indeed, Wario and Waluigi were coming around to their seats, holding a Microgame in their hands.

"Hey, monkey, how would you like the newest game from Wario Ware Inc.?" Wario asked." Only ten coins."

"Look, my dad's arcade game is longer than fifty of your games put together. I'm not paying ten coins for that."

"Aw, come on, we haven't made any money in a week now. We need more gold," Waluigi pleaded.

I said no," DK said. "Now get outta here before my coconut gun puts you in a world of hurt."

"Realizing their defeat, the brothers walked away. "Let's try those Pintas, they don't seem particularly bright."

"Isn't that what you said about the monkey?"

"Look, I don't see you making any suggestions."

Mario, as mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, was stretched out on a beach chair with his cap pulled over his eyes. Next to him was his twin brother Luigi. Luigi looked out on the beach and saw Baby Mario and Baby Luigi digging in the sand. Both of these babies had been a side effect of the Smash Brothers tournaments set up by the Master Hand. The details were beyond most minds comprehension, but apparently pulling a being out of its universes time line had unexpected side effects. It caused a complicated paradox that none of the fighters understood, causing duplicates of them to be made. Kind of like clones, but some could be made younger, smarter, or in other ways different.

Mario didn't just get a kid to take care of from the experience, but another brother as well. His other time twin, Dr. Mario, arrived from a time when Mushroom World was at peace. Bowser had apparently given up his evil ways, so Mario wanted to find a new way to help people. He decided to do what he couldn't do in the real world: become a doctor. On Earth, he barley worked his way through collage, and was using his plumbing job to save up for grad school. However, he discovered Mushroom World before that and was too busy with his hero duties to pursue his goal. He didn't mind, though, he wanted to help people in anyway possible. With the peaceful time they had, Mario began his studies, and succeeded. He spent a few months treating people, and even cured a dreaded virus that infected the Mushroom Kingdom. But, he was soon called back into action to fight Bowser, and had eventually had to quit. Now, his time twin was doing what he didn't have the time to do.

Besides Mario and Luigi, only three other heroes were effected. Donkey Kong's past self from his days as a youth was created, who competed in the second Mario Tennis Tournament. The other was Link, the hero of a medieval land called Hyrule, who had a younger version of himself made, who competed in the Melee Tournament. The final was the most terrible of all: Bowser got a child version of himself, who he named Bowser Jr., although the adult Bowser didn't fully reveal his child's origins.

Luigi then looked over on the other side of the shore and saw the seventh mushroom retainer, Kipino Toad, and his sister, Toadette, relaxing on the sand. Luigi continued looking the beach over until he realized something.

"Hey, Mario, where are Peach and Daisy?"

"They went to Hotel Delfino's new spa," Mario said without even looking up.

Luigi just nodded and relaxed. He was just about to fall asleep when...

**BOOM!**

An explosion caused the two plumbers to jump out of their seats. A second later, they saw the result of the explosion: a huge crater in between them and the ocean. Several curious creatures were heading toward the crater, including the Mario Kart racers. The Mario brothers ran to it themselves and upon arriving they saw it was filled with orange goo, one of the forms of pollution that plagued Mario during his previous visit.

"What on Mushroom World is this?" asked Wario, who was examining the substance.

"Don't touch it!" Mario warned. "This is some of that goo that caused me problems during that pollution crisis. But what brought it here? And what caused that explosion?"

Mario didn't have time to think about it for much longer, because suddenly a sludge piranha plant, like the ones that guarded the entryways to Ricco Harbor and Gelato Beach the year, emerged from the slime.

"Uh, this is bad, right?" DK asked.

"Yes, DK, this is very bad." Mario replied.

Seconds later it got worse, as a second sludge piranha plant emerged.

As you might have guessed, all of the onlookers except the racers had ran off, which was good considering what happened next. The sludge shook violently, and a third piranha plant emerged, only this one was much bigger! In fact, when it was fully emerged, it was two stories tall.

The giant sludge plant coughed up a load of slime, which began to fall on top of the racer. They all managed to avoid the slime, though Mario had to carry his and Luigi's baby forms out of the line of fire. After they had dodged the attack, Mario gave them to Toad and Toadette.

"Take these two and go to Hotel Delfino. Professor Gadd is there, making updates to the FLUDD. Get it and bring it to me, I'll need it. Get Peach too, her healing abilities could be useful." Toad and Toadette nodded and began to run to the warp pipe that led to Delfino Plaza, while Mario turned his attention to the battle.

Meanwhile, Bowser was watching his creation's progress from his layer, on a giant screen in front of his throne. At his side were the Magikoopa siblings, looking on eagerly.

"Lord Bowser, that is a wonderful creation you have created." Kamek said.

"I know, and it's all thanks to that copy of the Gadd Brush you made while it was in our possession." Bowser said. "I knew making a sludge copy of the Megasmilax I fought in Bean Valley would do the trick."

Something occurred to Kammy. "Lord Bowser, are you sure it's wise to use a creature that powerful? I mean, suppose it destroys one of the five we need?"

"It has been ordered not to use its full force we'll be fine. Now, tell Master Hand to proceed with step two."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Upgrades

A/N: I live! Sorry this took so long. I promise Chapter 4 will be out sooner enjoy!

* * *

The heroes stared at the huge monstrosity towering over the beach. It was breathing heavily, and drooling sludge out of all three of its heads. The middle head was the first to attack. It coughed up a glob of slime at Mario and Luigi. The two Italian plumbers jumped out of the way of the assault. The two brothers looked at the beast, then raised their hands.

"FIREHAND!"

"THUNDERBAND!"

Two streams of fire and thunder shot from the twin's palms. The attacks made contact with the creatures surface, leaving scorch marks. However, seconds later the marks were covered up with new ooze, leaving the creature completely untouched.

"He stopped our attacks like they were nothing," Luigi said in shock.

"Then we'll have to try something stronger," Mario said. He began channeling his Flower Points to perform a move he had learned during Smithy's invasion. Soon, his hands were glowing red with fire.

"ULTRA FLAME!"

Several fireballs, all much bigger than the Firehand, poured from Mario's palms and onto the creature's skin. Nearly the entire head was scarred, but the creature shrugged it off just as easy as the previous attack.

"That was my most powerful attack," Mario said in shock, "but he shook it off like nothing!"

"Yeah, and our jump and hammer attacks would be worthless," Luigi observed. "What do we do?"

"We need to use water, but we can't do that until Peach and Daisy get here with FLUDD."

"Let's keep hitting it with our hand attacks, maybe we can find a weak spot," Luigi suggested.

"I doubt it," Mario said. "But it's the best we got." With that, he lit up his hand and took another shot at the abomination.

While the middle head was fighting the Mario brothers, The left head was fighting Wario, Yoshi, and Birdo. The head lunged at the three fighters, who dodged the attack. Wario ran to one of the pavilions on the beach and, with his Herculean strength, snapped one of the poles off, then hurled it at the creature. The pole hit in the forehead, but the sludge plant simply absorbed it into itself.

"It's times like this that make me wish as was still invulnerable," Wario said.

Yoshi pulled out several eggs and threw them at the beast. Though they exploded on contact, the creature shook this off. Birdo fired her own eggs from her beak. They too, only phased the monster. "Now what? Our attacks are useless! If the princesses don't hurry with that water pump, were gonna get slimed!" Yoshi said.

* * *

Speaking of the princesses, they were currently in Hotel Delfino. They had just finished up a spa treatment, and were going to join the rest of the racers at the beach. But just before they could leave, Toad and Toadette burst in and told them what was happening. They quickly went up a few floors, where Professor Gadd was working on some of his inventions.

"Professor, we need FLUDD," Peach said.

"Oh, sure, it's right over there," he said as he pointed to where the pump was sitting. As Peach walked over to where the pump was sitting, it sensed her presence and activated itself. It then looked at Peach.

"Scanning," it said as it saw the princess through its optical sensors. As he did, images of Peach's past were registered into its memory banks. Her fighting Wart's Shy-Guys, her smashing her frying pan on Smithy's beasts, her fighting in the second Smash Brothers tournament. "Temporary user identified as Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Would you like me to run the training program?"

"There's no time for that? Mario and his friends are fighting a gigantic sludge piranha at Gelato Beach. We need your help!"

"Understood. Please guide me to the beach."

Princess Peach strapped FLUDD onto her back and ran out of the hotel, with Daisy right behind her. "Oh, by the way," Gadd shouted as the two ran out, "tell Luigi that the upgrades to the Poltergust will be ready soon."

With the princesses gone, Gadd returned to his work. He picked up the Poltergust, now upgraded from 3000 to 4000. "Now to take it for a test.

I think not, Professor Gadd. 

At hearing this deep voice, Gadd turned around and stared in shock. Floating right in front of him was a figure few people had ever come face-to-face with, but everyone in several worlds knew. "Master Hand!" Gadd said in surprise.

**You remember me. How touching.**

"How could I not! You did broadcast that whole tournament all over our world."

**Yes, I was hoping to prove I could beat the best of the best to several worlds, but apparently Bowser and his goons had other plans for me. Speaking of which, he asked me to bring you to him.**

"Forget it. I'm not going anywhere near that ugly reptile. So why don't you come get me!"

**Please. I don't soil myself with such trivial tasks. That's why I brought some friends with me.**

Suddenly, three figures rose from the floor. They reminded Gadd of the Wire Frame Fighters from the Melee tournament. But a new skin with a green tint that covered their whole bodies, including their featureless faces hid the wires. And covering their skin was several digital ones and zeroes, the language of binary. One of them had a female figure, while two of them were male.

**My new fighters are stronger than the Wire Frames or the Polygons. Surrender now and we can to this without any damage.**

"I don't think so," Gadd said, raising the Poltergust 4000's nozzle

**Ah, the Poltergust. I read about that when I was searching for combatants for the Melee tournament. But I know that its true power cannot be unlocked without Elemental Ghosts, so I'm not impressed.**

Gadd, however, said nothing. Instead, He reached for a dial on the side of the vacuum he had added in his upgrade. He turned it to a picture of a flame. Then, he pointed it at one of the fighters and activated the machine.

Suddenly, a river of flame poured from the Poltergust's nozzle. The figure managed to jump out of the way, but not before taking some damage.

**So, you have upgraded as well. Impressive. But if it is a fight you want, then we'll be doing it on my terms.**

Suddenly, the room the professor and the villains were in disappeared. There was nothingness all around.

**We'll settle this in a Smash Bros. Match. Fortunately for you, I can still only program one stock into my Virtual Fighters, and since a love a good challenge, I'll give you five. Now, the arena will be… Hyrule Castle**

Instantly, the castle materialized around them. Gadd remembered seeing it in the tournament.

**Now, let the fighting commence.

* * *

**

Next Chapter: Gadd vs. The Virtual Fighters, and the Heroes vs. The Sludge Piranha 


End file.
